The Mute One
by reapersama101
Summary: the untold story of Andrea Cullen. Plotted in Breaking Dawn. Jumps. Goes on. She can't speak so she tries to. What is the result? And what happens when a wolf named Nick imprints on her? Read to find out. *Wink*
1. Meet Me

Me: Hi! I'm reapersama101! And this is Andy, the mute main character!

Andy: ….

Edward: *glares at me* you know she can't talk.

Me: *sticks tongue out* Well, the peoples need to know that. Shut up!

Edward: Andy wants you to know that you're annoying her.

Me: *glares at Andy* I am, am I? I created you! Don't disrespect me!

Edward: *chuckles* or what? She's already mute. You've pretty much screwed her up.

Me: Or else I'll get rid of Edward!

Andy: *eyes widen*

Edward: *glares at me* Just say the disclaimer.

Me: Fine; I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight or anything that I put in here that isn't mine. *sticks tongue out at Edward*

**ONE) MEET ME**

I wandered around my house. Where was Edward? He wasn't here. "If you're looking for Edward then he's out at his bachelor party with Emmett and Jazz." Rosalie said through the roll of tape she held in her mouth. We were still trying some final touches before the wedding tomorrow. Bella would be the main event and we all knew she hated that. She loved Edward but marry? That wasn't her best word. I nodded, grimacing at the time I'd have to spend without someone to translate. I bit down on my thumbnail and watched as Rose and Alice stepped back to admire the handy work. Bella would definitely be surprised when she saw the house. No doubt it'd be perfect for her. I smiled worriedly and swiped away a strand of my shoulder-length blue hair. I had gotten it cut for the wedding and Edward has yet to see it. I wanted my brother! Alice smirked at me. "You really need to stop worrying. It won't be hell without some translation. There's always pen and paper, sweetie." She said softly and came over. She gave me a strong hug. I sighed and nodded. Hi, my name is Andrea Cullen but everyone calls me Andy. I was an experiment at a lab called the School but I escaped when they did a test to see if I could withstand tornadoes. I did but the wall didn't, unfortunately for them. I was allowed to escape and burst into a little Volterra castle in Italy. Edward, Alice and Bella were there and took me home to raise me from there. Now I'm here and though Esme's tried to teach me how to talk, my vocals just won't budge.

Edward was the one to understand this most and often translated from my thoughts. But sometimes I just wish I'd be able to talk, to sing! I've never sung before. I've never before either. I never had anyone worth talking to; other experiments were dead before I could even start up a good conversation and the scientists were my torturers; they didn't deserve to hear my voice or know that I knew how to talk. I wore a pair of blue jeans daily and was wearing my black satin and lace camisole and a forearm bracelet that was shaped like a snake and clasped around my forearm. I also wore a pair of silver hoops that were over-sized. If I got into a fight, that'd be my weak point. But then again, if I got into a fight, I'd take them out first. My eyes were always a slight translucent pink over red irises. Many people found my eyes scary. The Cullens, however, were different. Esme stepped into the room and smiled at the decorations. "Perfectly lovely!" She squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. Carlisle was out with the boys, I presume. "Oh, Andy, we still have to get that hair of yours cut and colored." Esme said. I nodded. We were coloring it a normal color.

Eventually it'd fade back to its mockingbird blue. I sucked in a strong breath and let her take me back to my room where she had everything set up, no doubt. Esme did wonderful on hair. She did Alice's hair. I liked Alice's hair. If only Edward were here to tell her not too short. "Ah, Esme! Let her choose the style!" Alice cried out, anticipating it. That poor psychic must've seen me throwing a tantrum at my hair. I would never want to do that to Esme, the mother I had never had. Esme nodded and pulled out a style catalog for me to choose from. I quickly chose a short cut that was mid-neck length and curled at the bottom. Then I chose the color; a deep auburn. Esme nodded, smiling at my choice. She must've thought it was a good idea. Before I knew it, she had my hair wet and cut but wouldn't let me see it 'til it was done, for the complete affect. I never knew Esme could be as evil as Alice. In ten cruel, impatient minutes, I was ready to rinse out the dye. Esme ducked my head under the bathtub to get it out, making sure I had my shirt off so it wouldn't get wet. Finally I saw the red water turn clear and sat up, gasping silently for air. Every noise I made was silent. I had no clue why. I was hurried to standing up and then blow-dried. I had to hold up my bra in order for it to not fall off with the intensity of the blow-drier. When that was through then she finally let me put my shirt back on and hurried me to the full length mirror in my room. I gaped at the reflection. The girl that stared back at me had the exact same style as in the magazine and deep auburn hair. I looked perfect. My pale skin added the affect too. I smiled and hugged Esme. She quickly hugged me back, happy to have done a successful job. I bounded down the stairs and smiled at Alice and Rosalie's praise and applause. I was so conceited.

"You look fantastic," Alice praised. "Oh, and with your dress, it'll look fantastic!" Alice cried out happily. I nodded, grinning. I grinned at Esme in thanks. She nodded proudly. Then they went to get the house ready and I went to get ready for bed. Being a sixteen year old mutant with a vampire family was hard but not in times like these. I got into the black and white checkered pajama pants and then pulled on a comfortable white camisole. I carefully took off my bra then took off my forearm bracelet. I pulled out my earrings then hurried in looking at my reflection again. If it weren't for my eyes then I would look normal. I twirled excitedly.

* * *

I grinned at my reflection in the morning. I was still a red-head. I grinned as I began to head downstairs to go help with my chores for the wedding day. Alice burst in through the door, her hands covering Bella's eyes as she headed up the stairs. I heard the door slam then the familiar squeals of Alice having her fun. I hurried around the house, checking on the food, the flowers, the entire deal. The entire house was in chaos and I had to have Rosalie direct some of the people around then sent her upstairs to help with Alice while I went to get dressed. My dress was a brilliant ice-blue dress that we had gotten, thinking that my hair would resist against the dye. Thank god it didn't. I got dressed, pulling on every bit of the ensemble in a rush. Finally I finished and rushed to help my sisters and my sister-to-be. I smiled at the sight of Bella's family in the room with her, sharing a tear-jerking moment. Bella looked gorgeous in her wedding gown, like a true princess. I shrugged and hurried downstairs to where the guests were filing in. I finally got to meet Charlie Swan, Bella's dad. "Oh, hello!" Charlie cried out once he noticed me, escorting some of the people to their seats. I smiled and nodded. "I'm Charlie Swan," He said. I nodded. I had no clue what to do, even if I have been in the predicament a thousand times. Edward saved me. "Oh, sorry; this is Andy," He said.

"She's mute; sorry if I haven't informed you on this." Edward said. I blinked at Edward then shoved him roughly towards the alter where he was supposed to wait. "Fine, fine, I'm going!" He chuckled and went to wait while Charlie rushed upstairs to greet his daughter. I rushed to my seat as the music started up. Bella followed Alice down the steps, gripping onto her father's arm like a lifeline. I giggled silently at the sight. She was so nervous and blushing. Everyone rose, including me, to see the beautiful bride. She smiled at us, as if individually and I knew it brightened everyone's day. She was a gorgeous sight to see. I was glad I was mute and not blind. She finally got to the alter and the minister began to say the vows. I watched in interest from my seat. It was amazing to see my first wedding; it was all too beautiful to believe. Then, just as it turned twilight the vows were finished and the newly weds were bound into a spellbound kiss. I smiled at the sight. She had his future with her. I was slightly envious of her, of all of the Cullens. Each one had their own life combined with that of another's. I, however, had mine mixed merely with itself. I could only love myself because every mutant had a mate, but the line was cut short and it was left uneven. Odd. I was that odd number. I'm not wishing for another person's life to be destroyed like mine, that'd be horrible, but I just wish I had someone. I was happy there were too many thoughts for Edward to hear mine. My thoughts were selfish, especially at a time where it was their spotlight and not mine. I was a selfish, evil person.

We all exited the house to the reception party in a flow. People danced, Bella and Ed greeted and people talked. Emmett suddenly pulled me onto the dance floor, laughing. I silently laughed along and went along with the dance. Rose came up and took her dance, smiling at me only slightly and only politely. I didn't dislike Rose; in fact I loved her of all my sisters the most. Alice was fantastic but Bella had best bud dibs on her. Rose was mine. But I still felt that twinge of envy as she danced along with her mate. I stood on the sidelines, watching everyone as they happily went along with the party. I didn't have any makeup on so my tears were never noticed by anyone but me. I shivered in the night and blinked away the leftover tears. I sniffed silently, happy for the silence in the act. I needed to figure out the mystery that made me obsolete.

* * *

Jessica caught the bouquet, Ed and Bella had to be forced apart for her to change and for them to leave. They left for Esme Isle, leaving all of us behind. Rose and Alice said their goodbyes to the guests. Tanya and some of the vamps stuck for a while but I ignored that and went upstairs. I couldn't hold in the laughing sobs that dared wrack my body. I was selfish to think only of myself on their day. Wedding days were for the couple to rejoice with their friends and family, the love that claimed them both off-limits to everyone else. But most humans didn't respect that marriage, now did they? I sighed silently, barely getting the breath out. My throat was closed off. I was nearly dead to the world, the tears dried, by the time that I heard Rosalie and Emmett having their own…rejoice. Yuck.

* * *

*Sigh*. I groaned as I got out of bed and into my jeans and a gray tank top. I pulled on my silver forearm bracelet and then pulled on my Happy Bunny socks then my high tops. I glanced at my reflection. My hair was messy but casual. I left it. I bounded down the stairs unexcitedly then into the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle sat, pouring over a wedding magazine. They seemed so excited they were going to have their own wedding again. I rolled my eyes as I passed them and opened the fridge, making the only noise that would tip them off to my presence.

If they started having sex on that table then I wouldn't be able to tell them I was in the room. Esme turned and smiled at me. I nodded in hello. "Hello, Andrea; guess what?" Esme cried out excitedly. I stared droopily at her, not amused. "Oh, right," She said, embarrassed. I picked my face up and smiled at her, asking the question silently. "You and I can finally have some mother-daughter bonding time. I was planning on going shopping today." Esme said.

* * *

Yes, that's how the two weeks without Ed or Bella went. Mother-daughter bonding with Esme, some mechanic time with Rose, some fashion time with Alice, some sparring time with Jasper, and some video-gaming time with Emmett. It was all fine but I still missed my favorite brother. And when he did come home with Bella, it was with a slight surprise. He didn't seem to like that Bella had gone around his back and told Rose that she was pregnant and that she wanted to keep the baby. Rose pulled out the whole protective aunt thing on that and Ed still didn't like it. But he dealt. He barely spared a glance at me. Jacob came around one day to Bella. She showed him she was pregnant and then, well, things went a little bit south. Edward finally heard his unborn baby's thoughts and decided that the baby was his and he loved it unconditionally. I couldn't help but grin at my brother's abrupt change of mind. He was going to be a daddy and I would be an auntie. That would be nice.

* * *

Ed didn't leave Bella's side as she changed. I stayed by Bella's side with him but didn't talk to him. Or at least my version of talk; you know what I mean. I held onto the hand opposite of the one Ed was holding. He worried constantly aloud whether he'd done the right thing, done it correct, whatever. Jacob had imprinted on Renesmee, Bell's baby. Renesmee was a beautiful baby but I wouldn't hold her until I knew that Bella had the chance to hold her. I couldn't hog Ed's attention anymore, either. He had a family of his own and he didn't deserve a bratty little sister who hogged attention away from his daughter. Bella stayed still but I had felt her muscles tighten, alerting me that the morphine had worn off. I should've told him it wouldn't work. I should've told Ed that morphine wasn't going to make it better; it might even make it worse. But I couldn't. I couldn't because his mind was on Bella and he wouldn't hear my thoughts when I was confused. Finally, at this time I left Bella's side and placed her hand on her stomach. I couldn't be around the one I had hurt by my malfunction. I couldn't be here. I had to leave. I had to get out of here.

My entire body raged a war of heat and itches, making me panic all around the house. No one noticed when I left for a while. My guess is because I had never really been that loud to begin with. I went into town and then realized I had no one to visit. I had had no friends in Forks High. I had no friends anywhere except for the Cullens. So I went to the park. I went to the playground and sat on the rubber swings, smelt the scent of wood chips from beneath my feet. I heard a rustle from the trees behind but ignored it and yawned silently against the chain of the swings. The rustle came closer and I lifted my eyes to nothing in particular. I turned my eyes as far to the trees as I could without turning around. Fur then skin. Werewolf. The human form of the werewolf came up beside me and sat on the swing beside me. I had learned that werewolves were to be treated neutrally, that they weren't bad until proven guilty. "Hi," The deep gruff of dry voice said to me. I nodded and looked at him. Then it hit me; a sparkle. I couldn't breathe. This guy was…he was beautiful. He had short black hair and tan skin just like the rest of the werewolves. His eyes, however, were a brilliant green and he was so nice.

I couldn't take my shocked eyes off him. "I'm Nicholas. You can call me Nick," He said. I smiled at that. I highly doubt I'd ever be able to call him anything. I took a deep breath then reached down and scratched my name into the dirt. "Andy," He said aloud. I nodded. He seemed confused on why I hadn't spoken it aloud. "Mute," He read aloud from the new message I had written. He nodded in understanding. I sighed silently and scratched my last name into the dirt. "Cullen," He said in a low gruff. He was sort of disappointed. "How come they've always got something to do with everything?" He growled to himself. I swiped out the message with my high top covered foot and then wrote my next message. "Werewolf," He muttered aloud then gave a soft smile. "Well, then I guess I don't have to tell you," He muttered aloud. I nodded. He shrugged. "Well, that was the easiest confrontation anyone's ever had." He chuckled. "How'd you know?" He asked. I pointed at the bushes. I felt so silly doing this. Then I ignored his shocked face and shoved back only to kick forward. I had always wondered how people swung. Was it the force from the legs? But that didn't make any sense! "So, you're Andy Cullen and you know I'm a shape-shifter." He said. I nodded as I passed him again. "I'm guessing the Cullens told you about us." He mumbled. I nodded. "And you're a blood-sucker?" He muttered in disgust. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Nope; just pale. I wore a pale gray tank top, a pair of jeans, my black and white high tops and a black suede jacket.

"Do you know what…okay, this is going to be awkward since we just met and everything but do you know what imprinting means?" Nick asked. He was right it was awkward. I widened my eyes and pointed at each of us in turn. He gave a hesitant twitch of his nose, showing the true awkwardness of the situation, and then nodded slowly. I shrugged and smiled at him. He seemed extremely confused. I laughed silently and he smiled back. He had the very same face as Jacob had when Renesmee was first shown to him; one of pure joy and peace. I smiled wider and nodded. This could work. Ooh, but how would I tell my family? How _could _I tell my family? I couldn't just pass around a note saying this very important stuff and my favorite translator was dead to the world except for his family. Maybe I just wouldn't. I hated being mute. It would possibly be our little secret. But then again, what about his pack? "How did you talk to your family?" Nick asked curiously. I skidded to a halt and wrote down Edward's name. He nodded. "The mind-reader," He said. "I guess that means every little secret of yours was spoken accidentally." Nick said. I froze, shocked at his understanding and nodded. He nodded again. I was happy I met Nick. I didn't want to not. I smiled at him and went back to swinging. I checked my watch then hopped off the swing, landing into a bouncy cat's crouch so silent I was shocked when I realized I was on the ground. Nick watched, awed and happy. I had landed about seventy feet from the swings, near the slides.

"That was amazing," Nick laughed, applauding all the while. I grinned at the attention and bowed. Nick's face was so lit up, it made all of my thoughts leave my head. The only thought that came for the next thirty seconds was 'God, he's beautiful'. I blushed and smiled shyly; fumbling with my hands until finally I remembered why I had jumped off. I needed to get home or Esme would kill me. "But what are you?" Nick asked. I blinked. He guessed. "I'm a shape-shifter, your family's vampires…what are you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and scraped away some wood chips to write my message. "Experiment escapee," He read aloud. "Cullens experimented on you?" He wondered, confused. I shook my head and scraped out my message. "Saved me," he said.

I nodded. Then I erased that message and wrote where I needed to be. "Home," He said. "You need to get home," He realized only a millisecond later. "Yeah, duh; Bella's still going through the transformation. How's that dealing?" Nick asked. He actually sounded worried for a second. Then I realized that his worry was for my own feelings. I'll take love for a zillion, Bob. I shrugged slightly then lifted my hand and unbalanced it in the air to show it was an iffy. "That bad, huh," He said and nodded. "Guess Ed and Jake are all jumping off cliff-edges by now." Nick said. I nodded. So was I; but instead of a cliff, I was jumping off a swing. Nice, And. I sighed silently. We were walking in the direction of my house. "Why'd you leave the house?" Nick asked. I blinked at the question but kept on walking. Great; even he knew how selfish I was. I wondered how I could explain this. Claustrophobia. Blame. It all seemed to be the answer. I pressed my hands together slowly as if a space was shrinking. He nodded. "Claustrophobia," He said and sighed. I nodded. We—or he, I guess—talked until we got the borderline where he could no longer go any farther. I smiled at him. He had brightened up my day of days. I stood on tip toes and kissed his cheek. He blushed but shrugged it off like it was nothing. But his dopey grin and the spark in his eye gave away the excitement. I knew it would pain him to be away from me but I had to get home. I would tell my family later when I had figured it out myself. I got home. Bella wasn't in the study anymore. I'm guessing that meant that she was awake.


	2. Smiling

Me: Okay, Ed, you're mean for ignoring Andy.

Edward: Bella was changing. Sorry if I'm not paying attention to her 24/7! No, I'm sorry Andy; you're not selfish at all!

Andy:…*stares at us disbelieving*

Me: You better thank your lucky stars that if it weren't for your ignorance then she wouldn't have met Nick!

Edward: *narrows eyes at me* That wolf…ugh, that wolf!

Me: That's a bit of foreshadowing, now ain't that. *Wink*.

**TWO) SMILING**

I sat at home on the couch, blinking at the TV. What had just happened in the park? I knew what imprinting was but…why'd it have to affect me too?! I was missing him so much I wanted to whine. I wanted to go see him. But I couldn't call him. I couldn't talk to him. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to have deep conversations, not brief ones that involve cramping up my hand or having Edward invading my mind. Whoa, wait; 'invading my mind'? Since when did I think he was 'invading my mind'? I groaned silently and fell onto the couch, closing my eyes in frustration. It was the middle of the night. Everyone would always be awake so it's not like I could pull a Bella and have Nick climb through my window. They'd immediately smell him and kick his flirty ass out. Then when they found out about the imprint then they would only understand a little bit and compromise with limited time for me and Nick to have alone. And even then they would have to keep a careful eye on Nick to make sure he didn't try anything; I mean, look at Jake! Jake wasn't planning anything, was Bella's best bud and he still got attacked like a banshee was after him (*ahem* Bella). But I had to tell them before Nick thinks I'm ashamed rather than worried. I was worried about my entire family's health. I didn't want a war breaking out because one of my family attacked Nick and I didn't want Nick to be hurt, or for any of my family to be hurt during his retaliation.

"What 'retaliation'?" Edward asked. He had only just tuned in, I'm guessing. "Yes, yes I had. I'm sorry I haven't been translating a bit." Edward said as he leaned casually against the wall. He didn't even realize he was doing it. "But what 'attacks' or 'retaliation'?" Edward asked. Oh, nothing just a werewolf imprinting on me in the park and you obviously trying to kill him in the near future! Oops. Edward gaped, angry and shock crossing his face. "Who is this wolf?" He growled. "What wolf?" Rose asked as she entered the room with Emmett trailing behind. "A wolf imprinted on Andy," Edward growled. Rose gaped, more anger than shock crossing her face. _See what you did, Edward?! Ugh, Edward! Why?! Huh?! Why must you have such a vendetta against someone who might actually love me?! _I thought angrily and shoved off the couch and rushed up the stairs. Edward's face was a mixture of shock and hurt. He was just a cocktail today, now wasn't he?

I sighed silently in the morning. I didn't want to think towards Edward or have any form of communication with him whatsoever. I didn't want to even be near him right now I was so angry! And I was never angry at Edward. He was the one who was my favorite brother; he was the one who had saved me from Volturi, the one who had accepted me into his home. I groaned silently against my bed, and then got even angrier when I heard nothing. No sound whatsoever. Every move I made was silent. I wanted to make noise! I wanted noise and lots of it! I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs.

I tried screaming but nothing came out of my mouth. But water did run from my eyes. I was crying. I hated crying. I hated it almost as much as silence. I wanted noise. I wanted a voice. I pushed off my bed and rushed to get changed. I needed _his _voice. I needed Nick's voice. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a fancy white blouse that I kept unbuttoned over my black camisole. I combed through my hair quickly then pulled it up into a messy bun on the back of my head. I pulled on my sneakers and rushed downstairs. I slammed the door on my way out, past a very shocked Alice and Jasper. I didn't pass Edward and was very grateful for that. I was going insane in that house. I wanted to talk but I'd have to settle for Nick talking. I wanted to tell him already that I loved him. I wanted him to know that I loved him. I wanted him to know it might just be the imprint talking but I loved him. I was meant to be with him. I wanted him to know!

I stopped at the borderline. I had thought about this already but was hoping…I crossed the border and hurried towards the park. Sure enough there was a tall, tan, green-eyed shirtless boy there, no older than sixteen. I smiled, panting from running. He turned towards me and smiled back. I ran up to his open arms and jumped right onto him. He laughed, his laugh calming down my insane mind. I panted, still grinning down at him. He grinned back. "I thought I felt something pull me here," He said matter-of-factly. I nodded. I mouthed the word silently to him but he understood. "Talk," I mouthed to him. He nodded. "So, when I was a kid I fell off the swings one time…" He started off. He told me stories of his childhood, then stories of the wolves, then stories of his family. I listened, my smile staying on my face as I listened to his voice and his words. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to him. Then somewhere near noon, my stomach growled in unison with his. Wow, we really were meant for each other. "Let's go get something to eat. You want to go to Emily's with me?" He asked. I blinked. Emily was Sam Uley's imprint/fiancée. She was meant to be very pretty and very important to him. I only now got how important. I shrugged. I should beware of wolf homes. "Oh, come on, they want to meet you, if not to only catch your scent." Nick said. I thought then hesitantly nodded. He smiled and helped me up from the ground where we had been sitting, leaning against the support beams for the swings. It was our place, I guess; I claimed it. See how conceited I am?

We both walked, hand in hand. His hand was nice in the cool breeze. Even in summer, Forks is pretty depressing. I pressed into his warm body and he laughed, pulling me up to him. "A bit cold?" He asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "So…were you born mute?" Nick asked. I shook my head. "So you were made that way in the labs." He assumed. I shook my head. "So, it's just too confusing for me to guess?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay, we don't have to talk about it again if you don't want to." He said. I nodded and pulled into his body even more if that was even possible. We arrived at a small house off to the side of town. There was a group of shirtless, tan boys inside, scarfing down food. My stomach rumbled again and Nick laughed, urging me inside first. I gaped at him mockingly and he only chuckled more. It was nice to joke with someone. "Why, hello," A female voice said roughly. I turned and looked at the source. Then I waved and smiled. It was Emily; I saw by the scars on the side of her face. "Ah, Emily, this is Andy Cullen," Nick said. "A Cullen? You take her on reserve?!" A boy cried out with a mouthful of food. "That's the rule for vampires. She's not a vampire." Nick protested. I rolled my eyes. "Okay then…" The boy said hesitantly. "That's Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jared," Nick said, pointing to each boy in turn.

"So, uh, you're the one who can't talk, right?" Jared asked hesitantly. "Yes, Jar, she can't talk," Nick said. I guess it was a sore spot for him now. "Sorry," Jared said. I nodded, rolling my eyes. "I invited her 'cause she seemed just as hungry as I am and, well, her house is full of people who don't eat so…" Nick said. I gaped at him. "Joking," He said, holding up his hands defensively. Everyone chuckled or sniggered or laughed except for me. I only rolled my eyes again. "So do you know how to talk?" Quil asked me. I nodded. "Why can't you?" He asked. I searched around for pen and paper and found it. I immediately scrawled down my answer for him to read. "I was an experiment in a lab and there I hadn't had anyone to talk to so I wasn't able to later on." Quil read aloud. "Wow, werewolves, vampires and a lab experiment! Isn't Forks the greatest?" Embry chuckled. Emily whipped him with a kitchen towel. I rolled my eyes. "So, you've never talked in your life?" Embry asked. I shook my head. "Damn, that's rough," Quil said. I nodded. I crossed my arms and leaned back into the wood-paneled wall. "Oh, help yourself!" Emily said and gestured to the plate on the table. I hadn't even noticed it. I smiled at her in thanks and took an over-sized blueberry muffin. Suddenly the screen door creaked open and three people walked in. A girl, one man, and one boy around my age. "Oh, that's Seth, Leah, and Sam," Nick told me as he bit into his own muffin.

"Sam, this is Andy Cullen," Quil said, tempting Sam. Sam gaped at me. "Relax, Sam; Andy's not a vampire." Emily assured him. He relaxed immediately and went over to kiss her. I smiled, not jealous for the first time. "She was saved from a lab by the Cullens." Nick said. Sam still looked suspicious but held out his hand towards me. I shook it politely. "Sam's alpha," Nick said. I nodded in understanding. "Quiet one, aren't you?" Sam said. Everyone was silent until Quil and Embry and Jared burst out laughing. I laughed but it was silent. I was much more relaxed about my obsolete ability. It gave me an excuse to hear Nick talk. "Andy can't talk," Nick said. Again, it was a sore spot for him. "She's mute," He added. Emily glared at the three boys but was shocked to see me smiling, holding back silent laughter. I felt like Tinkerbelle even more now. "Sorry," Sam said, embarrassed. I waved it off dismissively. Quil dangled the note I had written in front of his face, playfully. Sam took it and read it over. He nodded in grim understanding. It was fine from then on.

I entered the house late in the afternoon, still not ready or calm enough to talk to Edward. No matter how much Nick calmed me, Edward didn't. He had to accept Nick and until then I wouldn't think or anything to him. I wouldn't be anything but stubborn. Edward seemed shocked as I stomped right past him. "You can't still be mad that I don't approve of that wolf." He said. He said 'that wolf' with disgust. I widened my eyes to say "well, duh". He groaned and I pointed at him. Then I went upstairs. "Silent anger is always the worst," I heard Rose say jokingly. I rolled my eyes as I stomped into my room. "Is she still mad at you for not accepting the imprint?" I heard Bella ask Ed. I pulled off my blouse in front of the mirror, concentrating on their conversation. "Yeah," Ed said, sighing in frustration. "She was anticipating this. I knew that. That's how I caught onto it. She was worrying over how to tell us and worried about whether we'd get so angry we'd attack him." Edward said. "Not true," I whispered hoarsely. Then I froze. I froze and I stared. My lips had moved and noise had come out. I groaned. Noise. I groaned again. Noise. I groaned again. Noise!! "Do you hear that?" Edward asked after the third groan. I coughed. Noise!! I laughed. NOISE!!!


End file.
